


Early Christmas Morning

by haughtkhakis



Series: A House Is Not a Home [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Light Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtkhakis/pseuds/haughtkhakis
Summary: Waverly and Nicole celebrate their first Christmas together at home with meaningful gifts and a little something special.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: A House Is Not a Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577248
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	Early Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended to post this on Christmas day, but my holiday plans changed, so here we are. Anyway, I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday and, as always, thank you for reading.

On Christmas morning, Nicole woke up early, like she usually did, but unlike every other day, she let herself bask in the early morning light peeking in through the thin curtains. She took a deep breath and smiled as the scent of Waverly’s shampoo filled her nose, mostly because the brunette’s hair was in her face. Waverly had shifted in her sleep and was lying half on top of her, a mountain of blankets half pushed off, using her as a personal body pillow. Her even breathing tickling the more sensitive parts of her neck. 

The day hadn’t even started and already it was Nicole’s favorite Christmas. It was their first holiday as a couple and Nicole’s first back in Purgatory after being away for so long. She was grateful that her life falling apart in Chicago ultimately led to making her world complete, and so much more.

Waverly was wearing her favorite kind of pajamas—none—and she slowly ran her hands all over warm smooth skin. Waverly purred, eyelids twitching with the start of wakefulness.

Nicole stilled her hand, not wanting to wake her girlfriend all the way, knowing she needed sleep since they’d been up most of the night, checking off items on their _list._ And what a list it was. Waverly was surprisingly kinky and Nicole was more than willing to test her limits. 

Their roleplaying last night had consisted of a sultry Mrs. Claus having her way with a very _naughty_ elf (ridiculous elf ears and all). Waverly was a vision in a sexy Santa dress and red heels that made her smooth and silky legs go on forever; definitely, a sight that will forever be seared into Nicole’s memory. 

Still draped over her, Waverly wiggled. “Why’d you stop?” she asked, eyes closed and voice groggy.

Nicole resumed trailing her fingers over love marred skin. Every time she stopped, Waverly twitched and whined in displeasure, making her laugh. “Merry Christmas,” she murmured in her ear, taking her earlobe between her teeth.

“It’s Christmas!” Waverly shouted as if she’d forgotten, her body jerking to partially sit up.

“Sure is,” Nicole said, her hand sliding down to knead at her girlfriend’s ass, pulling her into a slow grind, loving the surprised gasp she got in return. On a mission now, she tugged Waverly even closer, her gaze dropping down to tempting lips, she reached forward to kiss them…

“Wait,” Waverly gasped, crawling off her as she got out of bed—not bothering to cover-up—and rifling through her duffel bag on the floor. “I have presents for you.”

“Oh,” Nicole said watching as Waverly bent over. “You’re giving me a gift right now—” she husked, a devious smirk curling at her lips.

Waverly looked over her shoulder with a playful eye roll and reached for the redhead’s discarded shirt, pulling it over her head. She turned her attention back to her bag and whirled around to Nicole, jumping on her like an excited puppy. “Open!” she demanded as she thrust the present into Nicole’s face.

The gift bag was red and green with little gingerbread men decorating it. Nicole took a peek inside and pulled out a...t-shirt? Before she could read what was printed on it, Waverly was snatching it out of her hands.

“Crap!” She stuffed the shirt back into the bag, moving off Nicole. She shuffled over to her bag again, rifling through it, mumbling under her breath. Nicole laughed and the dimples in her cheeks blossomed as she smiled. “What’d the shirt say?”

“Moustaches and Whiskey turn me on,” Waverly answered as she stood up, another gift in her hand.

“Is that right?” Nicole arched an eyebrow.

“Hush, it’s for Wynonna,” Waverly said as she straddled Nicole’s lap. “Okay, _this i_ s it,” she offered Nicole a shy smile as she held out another bag for her to take, fiddling with the ends of her hair nervously.

This time Nicole pulled out a square-shaped object wrapped in tissue paper. She peeled back the layers until she was holding a hand-painted picture frame, and blinked back in surprise when she turned it over. “Waverly, where did you find this?” she asked softly, running her thumb over the glass. She stared down at the image of her younger self sandwiched between her aunt and uncle, their arms wrapped around her, standing in front of their house, smiling brightly at the photographer. 

“It was in with some of your old stuff that Nedley dropped off a few months ago.” She shifted to sit next to Nicole on the bed, tucking her legs under her. When Nicole didn’t respond, she added, “The picture was a little faded so I had it restored. I painted the frame myself.” She beamed.

Nicole let out a shaky breath at a loss for words. “Does he know this was in with all of that stuff? Nicole asked after a long beat. 

Waverly shook her head. “It was at the bottom of one of the boxes, it looked like it had been sitting in there for a long time.” When Nicole didn’t respond, Waverly chastised herself for potentially ruining what was supposed to be a happy day. “I didn’t mean for this to upset you. You just look so adorable, I thought it’d be fun to surprise you with it. It’s okay if you don’t want it.”

Nicole shook herself out of her stupor when she heard the worry in Waverly’s voice. “I like it. Really.” She assured as she marveled at the picture some more. “It’s just…” the words got stuck in her throat, the sudden onslaught of emotion too much. “This was taken the day of the accident,” she managed to say, voice quivering slightly. “I remember Nedley and Chrissy coming over for lunch,” she paused to collect herself. 

“Chrissy had just gotten a new camera and insisted on taking our picture before we left for the festival.”

Waverly thought back and remembered Chrissy being into photography at the time, she must have developed the film and forgotten about the print amidst the aftermath of the crash. “Oh baby, I’m sorry if this is bringing up bad memories.” 

“No. No, it’s not that,” Nicole said.

“What’s wrong then?”

“Nothing’s wrong. This is perfect. You’re perfect.” She leaned forward to kiss Waverly, pulling back only a fraction, she held her gaze. “I hadn’t seen the photo before now is all. But I love it. Honestly. Thank you.” She bit her lower lip and smiled. 

Waverly slid her hands to Nicole’s jaw, rubbing her thumbs in soothing circles along her cheeks. “Do you really?”

Nicole dropped a reassuring kiss to soft lips. “I don’t have a ton of photos of them anymore, so yes, really.”

Lips splitting into a full-blown smile brighter than all the festive lights in town, Waverly’s entire face lit up at the declaration. “Okay, phew, good,” she giggled adorably, pulling Nicole to her, breathing a soft I love you against her lips. Deeping their kiss, Nicole’s hands resumed their earlier exploration but before they could find their home, Waverly was slowing them down. 

“I have one more present for you.” She bit her lip coyly, looking at Nicole through her lashes.

Nicole squinted, cocking her side to the side, her unruly hair falling in her face cutely. “I thought we agreed to one present each?” 

“We did,” Waverly singsonged, “but this one is more for the both of us, actually.” A blush colored her cheeks, Nicole raised an eyebrow in question. “Okay...but you have to open your present first.”

Before Waverly could agree, a loud indignant _meow_ grabbed their attention and they both turned to look at a starving Calamity Jane sitting in the doorway. 

“Looks like someone’s hungry. You should go get her breakfast ready,” Nicole said.

Waverly laughed. “Me? She’s _your_ cat.” She teased.

“You’re already dressed.” Nicole countered with a lopsided smile, hand running up a smooth thigh, under the helm of the shirt Waverly was wearing. “Plus, your gift is downstairs,” she added, rolling her eyes when Waverly springs out of bed. 

“Well, in that case, I’ll be right back.” She dropped a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips and bounced her way to the bedroom door, stopping to do a little shimmy at the doorway, throwing a wink at Nicole as she rounded the corner. 

Nicole laughed hearing Waverly move into the kitchen, murmuring to a needy Calamity as she padded over to the bin of cat food. Two seconds later she came running back into the room, a blur of brunette hair and sweet skin as she jumped on Nicole for the second time that morning. Straddling her once more, she beamed down at her, eyes sparkling.

“What?” Nicole asked innocently.

Waverly held out a black velvet necklace box. “You got me jewelry?”

“Are you going to quiz me or open it?” Nicole asked.

Waverly slipped the red ribbon off the box and slowly lifted the lid. “Oh babe,” she whispered as she awed at a custom-made platinum circle pendant with diamonds embedded into the channel, her sapphire birthstone accented throughout and a darkened crystal in the center on a silver chain. “It’s gorgeous.”

“If you shine a light through the crystal, it’ll show you ‘I love you’ in a hundred different languages,” Nicole explained offering Waverly a tentative smile. “I know how much of a language buff you are, on top of being a great florist and I...wanted to give you something pretty and special. Just like you.”

Tears gathered in Waverly’s eyes as she let Nicole fasten the necklace around her neck. “This is the most thoughtful and sweetest gift anyone has ever given me.”

“It looks good on you.” She pulled Waverly into a kiss, running her tongue along her lower lip, her hands beginning to raise the hem of her shirt until Waverly pulled back. “Wait, wait, your other present,” she breathed out against the redhead's mouth.

“I’ll open it later.” She kissed her way across Waverly’s cheek until her lips reached a delicate neck. Waverly tipped her head back, letting Nicole’s mouth work its magic over the sensitive skin of her throat, hissing when Nicole’s teeth scrape against a particularly sensitive spot, making her hips press forward. With a low groan, Waverly twists and pulls herself free. “You’re going to want it now, especially if we keep this going,” she murmurs breathlessly. 

“What does that mean?” Nicole asks voice husky with need.

“You know how we’ve talked about, um, using, uh, toys….” she trailed off, blushing a deep crimson, a surge of timidness coming over her.

“Yeah?”

“And you know how we looked at some online, and you said we’d get one whenever I was ready?”

“Yeah?” Nicole repeated dumbly.

“Well, I’m ready now.” She slipped out of bed, moving towards her side of their shared closet, pulling out a box wrapped in festive looking paper. Nicole squinted at the box, trying to get a better look at the little figures and broke out into a fit of laughter. “Waves, are those tiny dicks in Santa hats?” she asked in between laughs. 

“Yes.” Waverly didn’t miss a beat, smiling back at Nicole with a giggle. 

“Baby, what’s going on?” Nicole asks once their laughter died down. And instead of answering, Waverly stared deep into honey brown eyes, the energy in the room changing to one heavily loaded as she thrust the box into Nicole’s hands. “I want to if you want to…”

Nicole slowly lifted the lid on the box. “Wave—” she moved tissue paper out of the way until the toy came into view. She stared down at a light blue dildo pillowed on green and red crinkle paper shreds, the toy’s harness nestled below it. 

Nicole tore her gaze away to look at Waverly, who was in the middle of discarding her only layer of clothing, tossing it aside somewhere across the room. Nicole swallowed thickly, clenching her thighs as the pounding between her legs grew stronger.

“Have you ever made love beneath a Christmas tree?” Waverly asked, her tone leaving no doubt where her intentions lay.

“No,” she murmured in a daze.

“Good,” Waverly smirked, “because I thought we could start a Christmas tradition.” She wiggled her eyebrows, licking her lips. “I mean, if you’re into it that is.” 

Nicole nodded fervently. “Oh, I’m into it,” she agreed wholeheartedly, catching the smaller woman against her as she rose from her position on the bed, lifting her and urging her to wrap her legs around her waist, her hands palming at a very different set of cheeks. “Very, very into it,” she said ghosting a soft kiss across Waverly’s lips. “And I’m _really_ going to enjoy _it_ in you.” She held on to her girlfriend as she reached over to grab their new toy and raced them downstairs to their tree. 

An hour later, Nicole’s gently pulling the toy out of Waverly, and rolling on to her back. Her knees are screaming in protest from pressing into the hard floor but seeing the evidence of Waverly’s orgasm glistening all over the toy is sending another wave of arousal coursing through her, quickening her already rapid pulse. 

She turns her head to look at Waverly, watching as her eyes darken and her lips part—no doubt affected by the same view—then those lips curve and Waverly’s pushing up off the floor, throwing a leg over Nicole’s waist, straddling her and sinking down onto the toy’s length in one smooth motion. Her back arches and Nicole is treated to the most gorgeous sight of the woman she loves, her necklace sparkling in the morning sun, and God she really loves Christmas. 

She lets her hands wrap around Waverly’s waist, anchoring her as she thrusts her hips, her eyes trained firmly on a perfect bouncing pair of breasts. 

“Best Christmas _ever_ ,” she breathes out burning the vision in front of her into her memory before her brain blanks out.

They’ll have many more Christmases together she knows, but this Christmas—their first Christmas—will forever hold a special place in her heart.


End file.
